


Edgeworth lovin'... himself?

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Body Worship, Narcissism, Other, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Edgeworth selflove pls"</p>
<p>Surprisingly, I didn't go the porn route.  Although it was threatening to go that way.  And Edgeworth may be a little bit OOC here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgeworth lovin'... himself?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Miles Edgeworth gazed into the full-length mirror on the back of his office door. He moved his hands up to his head, gliding his fingers over the silver locks to make sure that not a strand of hair was out of place. He then proceeded to press his hands against his chest, moving them downwards, ensuring that any wrinkles which threatened to form on the expensive fabric of his suit were sufficiently smoothed out. A small groan escaped his lips with this motion, and he smiled at the reflection of himself in the mirror, never breaking contact with the other set of grey eyes staring back at him.

"You are one sexy beast." Edgeworth lowly purred, speaking to the reflection with half-lidded eyes. He started to drag a finger down the glass sensually, in an attempt to touch the imitation of himself presented before him. The prosecutor then lifted his hand from the mirror and pressed his fingers against his jaw sensually, slightly inserting his index finger between his soft, pink lips. The tip of his tongue pressed against the tip of the digit, and he moaned at the warmth of his own mouth. Edgeworth slipped his finger even deeper into the opening, and sucked on it experimentally, watching his reflection mimic every move. He then closed his eyes, and threw his head back, enjoying the sensation.

"You taste so good..." The prosecutor murmured to himself as he withdrew the appendage from between his lips, opening his eyes to see his reflection staring back with slightly lust-clouded eyes. Edgeworth smirked at himself as he started to move his hand slowly down towards his pants. Just as he had reached his belt buckle and was about to unfasten it, a loud knock was heard on the office door.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" A gruff voice was heard outside the door. "It's Detective Gumshoe. The trial is about to start soon, don't you think that we should be heading towards the courthouse?"

Edgeworth sighed as he furrowed his brow. He was hoping that he would have had a few more moments to himself before departing. Composing himself, the prosecutor replied through the door, "Fine, Detective. I have a few papers to gather, so I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Sure thing, pal." Gumshoe said.

Edgeworth listened closely to hear the footsteps of the detective getting quieter as he left the office. The prosecutor sighed once more and lifted his head to face his reflection again. He smoothed out his suit one more time and adjusted his fluffy cravat to make sure that he looked absolutely perfect. He then grinned at his reflection and said, "I'll see you after the trial... sexy." And with those departing words, Miles Edgeworth grabbed his nearby briefcase, opened the door and strode out of his office.


End file.
